


the bad part

by sakerattminnas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Disassociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, House Party, Jung Jaehyun and Na Jaemin are brothers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Good Friend, Out of Character, anyway, even though they don't know each other in the beginning, the ending isn't sad or happy because it's not really an ending?, the noncon isn't super graphic, there's not really a resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakerattminnas/pseuds/sakerattminnas
Summary: They don’t close the door after they leave.





	the bad part

**Author's Note:**

> this was a writing exercise i did a few months ago while avoiding writing [it catches up eventually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442818)  
also this is SUPER ooc because I just chose characters at random lmao

The worst part is the way they’re touching him. One of them has a bruising grip around his wrists, keeping them above his head. Another is straddling his legs.

The worst part is the way they’re laughing; Like this is _fun._

The worst part is the hands taking their time unbuttoning his shirt, his pants, caressing him while he’s begging for them to stop. He doesn’t want this.

The worst part is how they keep laughing.

The worst part is, after a while, he stops pleading.

* * *

They don’t close the door when they leave.

It’s the first thing he can focus on, after. They don’t care if anyone sees what they’ve done to him.

The second thing he registers is that he’s cold. They left him with his shirt open and pants half the way down. He lies there shivering until he realises he can put his clothes back on now. No one’s stopping him now.

He stands up and pulls his pants to his hips. Starts buttoning them. His hands are shaking a little so the button is tricky.

Someone clears their throat. “Did you have to fuck on my _bed_?”

He laughs. It sounds a little hysterical. He supposes that’s one way to put it. “Yeah, apparently.” Everything feels distant. He’s sure that when that passes, he’ll want it back, so he tries to enjoy the numbness while it’s there.

He starts buttoning his shirt. His hands have stopped shaking, which means it’s easier than his pants were.

He looks back up when he’s done. The boy is no longer in the doorway. He looks back down at the floor.

He wonders if they took his phone because it’s not in his pocket. He’ll have to walk home, probably.

Suddenly a different boy is standing right in front of him. He thinks he might have seen him before at school.

“Hey, are you ok? Did something happen?” The boy is speaking very gently, as if afraid he’ll run away if startled. Jaemin doesn’t understand-

Jaemin promptly bursts into tears.

* * *

He takes a while to calm down. When he finally does, Jaemin finds himself with his arms around the boy. He doesn’t remember how that happened but he doesn’t want it to stop. The boy is rubbing slow, soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Jaemin doesn’t feel cold anymore. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Donghyuck. You?” He’s still using an infinitely gentle voice. Jaemin could listen to his voice all night.

He realises he should reply a little later, the pause awkwardly long. “Jaemin. Call me Nana.” His voice doesn’t shake. The distance is still there, even though he cried. He wonders how long it’ll stay.

“Let’s go sit down. Do you have any injuries we need to take care of?”

Jaemin doesn’t think so. He shakes his head.

“Good, let’s get you out of this room.” He pulls away slightly but keeps an arm around Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin’s grateful.

Donghyuck leads him to the kitchen. When Jaemin was here just a few hours ago it had been full of people and alcohol. It’s empty now. Donghyuck guides him to sit down at the table.

“I’m gonna let go for a minute to get you some water, okay? Maybe something to eat, too.” Jaemin just nods. He wonders if he’ll be able to keep anything down.

Donghyuck hands him a glass of water and he drinks all of it in one go. He doesn’t feel nauseated, doesn’t really feel anything, actually. So he accepts the chocolate Donghyuck hands him next and starts eating.

It’s good chocolate.

“Why Nana?”

“Full name is Na Jaemin. This is good chocolate. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But it isn’t mine. I stole it from Johnny.”

Jaemin stops chewing. He feels a twinkling of fear through the haze; Johnny is scary.

“Don’t worry, he loves me. And even if he didn’t, he would agree that this is a good reason to steal it.” Donghyuck reassures.

Jaemin looks away. He guesses they should get it over with, but he doesn’t want to yet. He feels like the distance might go away and he doesn’t want it to yet. “How old are you? Aren’t you a little young to be at a college party?” Ignoring that Jaemin is also too young to be at a college party.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m _way_ too young to be at one!”

Jaemin laughs.

“I wasn’t here for the party. I came here like an hour ago cause I couldn’t sleep. They’re letting me stay over.”

“You didn’t answer my question though.”

“I’m seventeen. You don’t really look old enough to be here either?”

“I’m seventeen too.” A thought crashes down over him like someone had poured a bucket of ice-cold water over his head. “My brother will kill me.” He buries his head in his hands.

Donghyuck touches him high on his forearm, barely brushing his index finger along the skin, and Jaemin flinches away.

Donghyuck pulls his hand back. “I’m sorry.”

Jaemin says nothing, but he nods to show that he heard.

“I don’t think you have to worry about your brother being angry. Your wrists…”

Jaemin looks down. There are bruises, shaped like fingers, curling around both his wrists. “… Oh.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want. You can stay here, or you can call someone to come get you? I’m gonna have breakfast soon, you could join me?” Donghyuck speaks quickly, focusing on some flaw in the tabletop.

“I don’t know where my phone is. I think they took it, maybe. I don’t have my brother’s phone number in my head.” Now Jaemin is the one acting very interested in the table.

“So, you’re staying? But do you want to- um, talk?”

Jaemin really doesn’t, and Donghyuck must see it on his face because he says, “You wanna play some video games?”

Suddenly, Jaemin can feel a smile beginning to grow on his face.

* * *

Jaemin gets sleepy after less than fifteen minutes. But before he falls asleep, he wants more of the physical comfort from before. He decides to ask.

“Can you, like, hug me? I want- I, um, like before, it was nice?”

Donghyuck leans back against the armrest and opens his arms. Jaemin crawls across the couch and lies down with his cheek to Donghyuck’s sternum. Donghyuck’s hands land to rest on Jaemin’s back. He keeps his own hands cradled to his chest. It’s probably uncomfortable for Donghyuck, but he doesn’t complain.

Jaemin falls asleep like that.

* * *

He wakes up to Donghyuck talking to someone softly. In his half-asleep state he can’t really make out what they’re saying. There’s a blanket covering him. He opens his eyes, hoping it’ll wake him up properly.

Donghyuck’s left hand moves to his hair, stroking it gently. Jaemin moves up into it.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Donghyuck isn’t being _loud_, but he’s louder than Jaemin’s heard him before. (His voice might sound even better like this, if that’s possible.)

“Do you like omelettes? I’m making breakfast.” He’s startled to see that it’s Johnny that’s addressing him.

“We can get you something else if you don’t!” Donghyuck adds.

“No, it’s good. An omelette is fine.” He’s blushing, but he refuses to be embarrassed.

Johnny smiles at him before he leaves. It’s a nice smile; Makes him look less intimidating.

He and Donghyuck spend a few minutes just lying there. At some point Donghyuck starts running his fingers through Jaemin’s hair.

They get up when Johnny shouts that there’s food.

Donghyuck leaves his hand on Jaemin’s nape when they sit down at the table. Jaemin smiles, until he sees the serious expression on Johnny’s face. Johnny’s eyes flicker briefly to Jaemin’s wrists. He hides them under the table.

“Donghyuck said you lost your phone? I can drive you home later, if you want me to.”

“Thank you.” After a second of steeling himself he adds, “But I think I need to call my brother, he’ll come pick me up. Actually, I think you know him? His name is Jaehyun.”

Johnny looks startled at this information. “Do you want me to call him?”

Donghyuck plays with the hair at the back of Jaemin’s head.

“Please.”

Johnny gets up to make the call.

“Can I have your e-mail address so I can check you’re doing okay? Since you don’t have your phone.” Donghyuck has stopped moving his hand, moving it back to rest at Jaemin’s nape.

“Yeah.” Jaemin gives him a smile and Donghyuck lights up.

“I’m gonna go get my phone, wait here!”

* * *

Johnny doesn’t know how he’ll explain this to Jaehyun. They’re not super close, and it’s too early in the morning for a Sunday. He’s probably sleeping.

It turns out Johnny is wrong, Jaehyun is _not_ sleeping.

“Hi, this isn’t a great time, Johnny. My brother isn’t answering his phone and- “

“-He’s here, Jaehyun. Jaemin is in my kitchen with Donghyuck, eating breakfast.”

Turns out it wasn’t that difficult after all.

“He is?! Thank god! He’s not answering his phone. God fucking damnit. I swear, that kid will be the death of me. He keeps- “

“Don’t get angry at him. It’s not his fault.” He doesn’t know if he should tell Jaehyun, or leave that to Jaemin. “He lost his phone.” He adds as an afterthought.

“Is he okay? What happened?”

“He’s a bit… shaken. I don’t know all of it. Ask him when you get here.” He’s being vague, and he hopes it’s the right call.

“You’re scaring me, Johnny.” Jaehyun sounds it. “You need to tell me _something. Please__, _how bad is it?”

“I really don’t know, but, his wrists… they’re really badly bruised, man. I don’t know much more than that. But he’s not doing great, that’s for sure.”

Jaehyun inhales shakily. “I’ll be there in thirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone could tell me how to rate this it'd be appreciated cause i have no idea  
[tumblr](https://thelittlesel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
